


My Angel

by cutenamjoonie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenamjoonie/pseuds/cutenamjoonie
Summary: Prompto sits at the end of a fluffy white cloud, staring down at the world he used to be a part of. His heart no longer thumps in his chest, a spontaneous bubbling splitting his stomach each night. He stares down at the world that had loved him so much, watching how the evening sky would reflect beautiful colours onto his shirt and trousers, illuminating his tiny space of heaven with fluttering wings and a small halo.Noctis, however, sits at the end of a large palace table, twirling a blade between his thumb and forefinger. His emotions begin to turn sour when he hears the sound of his father's booming voice, lecturing on him to find an adequate demon wife to become a rightful queen. He understands his father's wishes, ironically praying to the heavens that his father leaves him alone to find someone for himself.Noctis doesn't know he's being watched though, he does't know that someone is listening either. His thoughts, wishes, aspirations all seem to have been carried upwards, right into the ears of a small, sleeping angel. This angel, however, knows him all too well.





	1. Chapter 1

heuk it's a demon!noct and angel!prompto sOooo be prepared for angst y'all should know im a sucker for writing angst ♡

\- cute-namjoonie ♡ 

PROMPTO'S POV

I woke up with sweat plastering my forehead, my breathing racing and erratic. A rupture of tears swelled at the corner of my eyes, forcing some to run down the side of my face, a small choked out sob escaping my soft pink lips. No words could describe the amount of pain that the sudden memory had torn up inside of me, but I felt the painful bubbling erupting in my stomach, making my eyes widen and my body to wretch forwards. I clutched my stomach, eyelashes glued together as I choked out a heavy gasp. 

There, I felt the massive burst beneath my skin, spitting up to meet my frigid fingers. The memory was still fresh; each vivid second deeply engraved into my memory. I ran my hand over my abdomen, desperately pressing down to find some sort of comfort and halt the pulsing, softly applying pressure with my palm. Still, true to my knowledge, no such sensation replied to the feeling of my hand, making another wretched sob pour from my mouth. 

I looked down through the gap of my t-shirt, watching my own fingers dance across the slightly swollen stomach and discover each form of crevice that lined my skin. Weakly smiling, I turned over, watching as the supple cloud melted through my fingertips, my weight barely effecting the spongy material at all. Glancing downwards, I was met with the beautiful sight of intense city sat beneath the most luscious shade of greens and browns. My hands ached to feel the cool metal, feet itching to feel the ground, but all that I could experience was the tender flutter of wings on my back. My tears had come to a stop, only stunted sniffles filling the silent air, and I perched my head against the palms of my hand. I tilted my head slightly, watching the velvety streams of sunlight kiss each building as it soaked through empty streets, running through the city like delicate golden ink. My eyes widened as I watched a certain girl exit a house, her alluring grin making my whole body feel even lighter than it already was. 

"Iris," I whispered, my own smile decorating my lips, making my cheeks press against my cupped fingers. Her brown hair had grown to about shoulder length, swaying along to the early morning breeze and to the bounce of her joyful footsteps. Along her bottom half, was a plain black pair of trousers, replacing her usual purple tartan skirt and I found myself giggling at the thought of how much she had matured. Absentmindedly, I began running my slender fingers across my own white shirt, examining every wrinkle and crease that lined the fabric that reached to my mid thigh. A genuine chuckle snapped me out of my trance, and I stared downwards- longingly. Everyday, I found myself missing my friend's charming, supportive voice and delicate laugh, even the small pattering sounds her light plimsolls would make as they met the wooden floor of their house in Caem. Her eyes were never upset; they were always filled to the brim with any other emotion other than sadness, and I recalled how her simple, angelic chuckle would halt even the most raucous mood swings. However, today, she looked upwards, and I felt my breathing hitch, leaning over my cloud until our eyes met. They were mournful, the smile vanishing to be replaced with a bitter scowl. 

"Heaven, I hope you're taking care of them all," her voice whispered. I shuddered, the cold tone of her voice immediately striking my ears. I watched her walk away with a dejected smile carved painfully along her mouth. 

"Iris? Iris I heard you, Iris can you hear me? Where's Ignis, Gladio.... where's Noct? Iris - IRIS!" 

But her footsteps kept slamming down harshly onto the pavement in aggressive stomps, and I couldn't help the rush of tears that cascaded down my face. 

Just then, it began to rain; heavily. 

NOCT'S POV

"Noctis?" A strong voice called out. I grunted, casting my gaze over to the door, only to see Gladio leaning against the door frame with a smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes, leaning over my knees to tie up my shoes, fingers haphazardly attempting to arrange the string correctly. The brunette at the door chuckled smugly, strolling over and falling to his knees, beginning to tie up my shoelaces. I groaned, watching as the dirty smirk never left his face, dark hair falling over his hooded eyes. He was finished with his job, but his calloused, tanned fingertips prodded and poked at my legs. I growled at him, warning him to stop, but his front teeth bit into his bottom lip, eyes taunting me garishly. My glare was harsh, the irritating feeling of his touches beginning to aggravate me more, but they still continued. My temper snapped, and I found myself pushing the shitty butler away, extending my leg so that my foot met his chest painfully. He shot backwards, back landing painfully against the tiled marble floor. He groaned, but lifted his head, playful smile adorning his mouth.

"Glad to see you too," he wheezed, the effects of my kick settling in as his head fell back with a thud. I grinned running my clawed fingertips through my hair and tousling the raven locks. My fingernails made brief contact with the curved horns that protruded from my head, making me shudder at the shrill screech that the slight interaction had caused. My upper body was encased in a richly embroidered blazer, gold wisps of fabric mingling with crimson and black. I hoisted myself up, watching Gladio brushing himself off and sending me a blunt smile. His massive bat wings unfurled and he shook them off, before retracting the velvety structures back into his back. He fumbled with the interior of his own, less decorated blazer, pulling out a cream coloured envelope, that had been closed with a small wax stamp and thin strip of gold ribbon. I snorted at the sight of the pretentious exterior, lazily tearing open the letter. My eyes widened, seeing the words in black ink sending my heart into overdrive. 

"What have you brought me, you shitty meathead? What is the meaning of this letter?" 

"Well, my prince, you being unmarried has come to an end and you have to take over for your dad one day, and he thought it would've been smart to get you hitched, you know? Now I'm educated in this royal business bu-," 

"You aren't educated at all; you know full well that I don't want to get married, let alone be known as King of the Underworld... prince seems to fit me just right, no? And I'll refuse my father, actually, so get me to the dining room if you still want to keep your head, fool."

"Are you insane? Do you want to die? Refusing your father is going to... second Hell, seeing as we're already there." 

"Should I start praying then, Gladio?" I mocked, head cocking to the side. He chuckled sourly and shrugged.

"I don't know, give it a shot." 

 

Also, a little heads up... there will be smut in this later on, Prompto might be cross dressing and I don't know if this is going to have a happy ending or not, just yet.... everyone knows I love some goooood major character death ♡

\- cute-namjoonie ♡


	2. Chapter 2

PROMPTO'S POV

The squishy cloud pressed against my cheek, the baby pink colour blending in with the blonde of my hair. The midday sunlight was warm on my face, forcing me to squint, before I removed the fluffy blanket and swung my legs over the metaphorical bed. I reached for the pale lilac hand held mirror, adjusting the halo that was slightly crooked above my head, sighing that I had napped again. My small wings spasmed as I ran my fingertips over the sensitive feathers, combing them gently into their structure. I rolled my eyes at the light muttering heard from the surrounding clouds, families and couples that had made it here, all segregated from each other's cotton-candy like homes by imaginary boundaries. In all fairness, I could walk into anyone's houses, interrupt rudely into their lunches and then fly away safely, but the risk of my wings being taken had me glued to my own cloud. From here, I was able to watch my best friend live her life on Earth without her bestfriend, watching her small feet paint the pavement with invisible tracks of pain and sadness, the feeling absorbing into the air as she pulled a smile onto her face each morning. 

I huffed, bored and not in the mood to interact with others, carefully leaning back against the creamy soft pillow beneath me, careful of my wings. My eyes slipped shut momentarily, before the hum of a low worried voice seeped through, cutting through the laughs of the surrounding civilians. I cracked an eye open, the voice becoming more hurried, the clicking of shoes also be in heard. I propped myself up onto the cloud, glancing around the neighbouring pink splotches, no deep voices leaving their mouths. Hesitantly, I pressed my ear against my bed, frowning when my head dipped in a lot more than the rest of the bed, cringing when I heard a string of curse words leaving a male's mouth. His language was horrid; cursing his father and screaming about marriage. My frown deepened when he shouted about arranged marriage, but a certain sentence peaked my interest. 

"Please, if anyone is up there, please help me!" he yelled, making me wince and pull back to protect my ear. After recovering, I rested my head back against the spot, surveying the area for anyone looking. Each cloud was occupied, not a single person looking in my general direction. Cautiously, I brought my lips to the dip, a sheen of sweat covering my forehead as I hummed. The person's speech came to a halt with a gasp, followed by a minute of silence. I squinted, jumbles of words attempting to process in my brain, before breathing and trying hard not to sound odd. 

"Excuse me, I-I heard y-you and... w-what can I help you w-with?" I stuttered, hands clutching the soft material. The man groaned, huffing and sighing, before his footsteps started again. No reply came, and the man seemed to be deep in thought due to the steady, heavy thump of his shoes hitting the floor. My breathing hitched, face burying into the mattress. 

"Whoever you are, are you sure you can help? I'm in a whole load of shit and... I need help urgently. What's your name? Are you an Earth-walker?" 

"Earth-walker? You mean a human? My name is uhh it's Prompto?A-And I can only help if I know what I'm helping with, no? And what is your name, can I ask?" I shuddered, awaiting the deep voice to resonate through the barrier of the cloud. He cleared his throat, and his rich voice flowed elegantly from his lips, husky royalty thick on each syllable. 

"Noctis, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Underworld royalty and soon to be married to some demon, bitch whore that my father chooses. And a Prompto, eh? God, sounds pretty familiar, but don't be afraid, human, I won't harm you, unless you disobey me. Now listen, I need someone to be sent down, claiming to be some form of fiancee of mine. Can you do that for me, Mr. Prompto?" 

"N-Noct? Is th-that your r-real name?" I stammered, eyes widened and lips forming a perfect 'o'. My head began to spin, vision blurring with an influx of tears as the name jabbed into my heart, twisting and piercing poison into my veins

"Are you defying me? Did I fucking stutter?" He boomed, voice ladened with authority.

"No! I-I mean, n-no, Sir? Y-Your H-Highness, I-," I tried, breathing broken and shaky. I covered my mouth, not allowing the choked off sob to escape into the air and attract attention from the surrounding people.

"My, my, cat got your tongue? In fact, I won't settle for anyone else, and I hope you're ready to feast on flesh. You. You will be here, down with me in the depths of the underworld, being my disgusting slave in return for false love. Is that acceptable? I hope so, be seeing you s-," 

"N-Noct... Noctis! I can't, you don't understand, I'm not and Earth-walker I'm an-," 

"Not an Earth-walker? Impossible. How am I able to connect with you? Us demons are only able to connect to the 'humans', much like those wretched winged whores that live in those prissy clouds. I hate each and every one of them and hope they rot; I'd to anything to burn off their wings and watch them writhe beneath my fingertips as they suffer an die by my hand. But I'm sure you aren't one of them, are you? I'm sure you aren't one of those whores are you?" He taunted, making me gulp as my throat had immediately dried up and converted to the rough texture of sandpaper. 

"How about I meet you. You know, us demons, devils, wretched angels all have a human form. I'd love to see you, you know, test out how much of a slut you can act to even compare to me. Would you like that?" 

I shivered, the disgusting language rolling off his tongue and dripping with venom. I reached behind and stroked my wings, reliving the pain of the first time that I had attempted my human form, barely lasting for a few minutes. My brain ached, the thought of meeting a demon, a demon prince no less, sent shivers down my spine. However, the cascade of tesrs and curious mind kicked into gear, adrenaline pumping through my veins as I furiously chewed on my bottom lip. 

"I'll be there at 8 tonight." 

"Eager, are we? Don't worry, I'll teach your human self how vicious us demons can be." 

And with a deep chuckle and the call of a familiar voice, followed by a scurrying of footsteps, the area was left quiet. I twisted on top of my bed, covering my eyes with my forearm. 

My lips were thoroughly chewed, eyes stinging and stomach growling, my throat forcing the vomit and bile back down. I cringed - thick acidity lacing the insides of my oesophagus, the burning sensation tingling in my chest and lower torso. However, I couldn't help the small smile that hooked up my lips, eyes glinting with unshed, happy tears at the thought of seeing him - Noct - after so long. The painful nightmare threatened to regurgitate from my memory, but my mind was hazed with the black haired male finally being within my reach. I sighed, tears dripping to land onto my skirt as I stared down at the Earth.

What did I get myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

love you. 

\- cute-namjoonie ♡ 

PROMPTO'S POV

I wanted to say that my heart was beating rapidly, mimicking the humans below me as they passed their loved one or were extremely nervous. But, that wasn't the case, my chest empty and no thrumming even vaguely detected when my fingers ran over the slightly toned skin. I sighed, eyeing the darkening day as another few hours had passed, a specific male never leaving my trail of thought. 

My mind had wandered to the idea that maybe he wasn't such a bad person, before the equation of angel plus demon didn't exactly work out in my head, forcing a strained sigh to leave my lips. I tossed in bed, the heavy pit of hunger settling deep into my stomach, making me become even more agitated. Movements becoming restless, I glanced at the time to read a ghostly '19:01pm' written in navy wisps floating above the equally dark cloud beneath it. Then, the thought of his alluring, gentle smile, sent my heart thrumming wildly; eyes eager to see him, lips eager to kiss him. I sighed, sitting up and fluttering my wings and straightening my shirt, before digging through a bundle of clouds to reveal my clothing. 

The range was small - but certainly not ugly. From tartan shirts to tattered hoodies, leather jeans to casual denim, my tiny puff of a wardrobe was definitely limited but filled with decent outfits. I chewed nervously on my bottom lip, debating on whether I would shock my possible distant husband (it's never too soon for some highkey foreboding) if I turned up in something that I used to wear in front of him frequently in the past. I hummed, before picking out a braced pair of trousers and a light grey shirt, deciding not to care if the male saw me this way. After minutes of struggling, I was snuggled into comfortable clothing, pulling up my black socks and strapping up the gun-metal grey boots that encased my feet. The occasional clink of my ring hitting the zip, forced my eyes to widen, a wave of nausea washing over me, before I would clamp my eyes shut and brace myself for the feelings to come. My eyelids were coated in a thin layer of eyeshadow, lips tinted a light rosy pink as well. Proud of how I looked, I nervously left my cloud, wings curling and stretching as I maneuvered them slightly, waving sheepishly at the pretty girls that giggled and smiled at me. With a pink blush, I approached a thick gold gate, eyes catching sight of the recognition plate that stood on top of a thin gold podium. I shivered, tentatively stepping along the cloudy patches and spreading my wings out as much as possible. 

I leaned back, pressing my wings softly against the glass and allowing the soft glow of the panel recognise my wings. An angelic voice sang out my name, before I felt the heavy weight flowing to the bottom of my feet, my wings disintegrating into layers of shattered diamonds. The crystals soon disappeared, making me groan as I stepped onto the cloud, the gates opening and bright light shining in front of me. I covered my eyes with the back of my hand, lips parting and vision painfully blinded by the beam of light. 

I never saw what happened next - the first time of this experience still hazy in my memory. It was rare for angels to visit the human world, because we could be caught. Our figures didn't change; we still remained as deceased loved ones, and the thought of seeing someone who you thought had passed away walking right before your very eyes... seemed shocking and disturbing. 

I was placed gently onto the ground, curls of pink fog placing me down onto the floor. I groaned, feeling the gravel crunch beneath my feet as I stepped forwards, allowing my legs to wander wherever they wished. Thoughts clouded my mind, wondering how this enchanting boy was supposed to find me and pinpoint my whereabouts in terms of the entire world. I giggled, fingertips pushing back locks of caramel away from my face, eyes glancing up to the clouds where I resided. 

I breathed out a sigh, but relished and craved the feeling of a heartbeat inside my rib cage. Again, I sighed, before I yelped, feeling a cold grip on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to let out a scream, eyes wide but vision blurred by a cloud of ominous black smog. A hand clamped over the bottom half of my face and squeezed my cheeks together. Suddenly, I was thrown against a wall; the harsh impact made my head feel light and a cut off groan escaped my bleeding lips. I slid down the wall, eyes darting along the deserted alleyway, silence thickening the already tense atmosphere. 

"H-Hello? Is any-anyone th-there?" I mumbled, the scene seeming all too familiar, the similar heavy footsteps and short figure coming into view.

"Prompto, right?" He whispered, voice sultry and mysterious, eyes as predatorial slits as they scanned my body 

"Y-You..." 

"Please, call me Noctis. I presume you know why you're here? No? Well you, shall act as my very own - a sexy demon costume should suit you well, shouldn't it? Stick to your thighs just enough and that skirt-," 

"Gross! I'm not here to be taken for some cheap wh-," 

"No, no. You have it all wrong. You're not a cheap whore, no, you're my cheap whore, got that?" He muttered, hands skimming my neck and shoulders. I nodded hesitantly, before feeling his slender fingers run across the smooth skin of my milky arms. His fingertips trailed upwards, caressing my stomach before making its way up my chest. My breath hitched as I pushed him away, terrified of him knowing that I wasn't alive. He was thrown off, eyes casting a menacing gaze at me, before he chuckled and held my cheek in his large, firm hands. 

"I-," 

"Please, call me Prompto."

"Hm, how about we meet up again? Sorry to cut this short, sweetheart, but I've gotten this wonderful urge to kill. Maybe feel a beating heartbeat writhing between my teeth, gorging my hunger with warm blood. I'd savour every drop of you. Yes I'd love the searing heat of feeling yo-," 

"S-Stop! So dis-disgusting!"

"Aw, baby-," 

"Screw off, you demon," I spat, scowling at the taller male. 

"As you wish, my darling angel. But how about I propose an offer, hm? Come hunting with me tonight, beautiful," he purred, leaning in to lick at my flustered cheek, before vanishing into a thick dark cloud, my body encased alongside his. 

His familiar cologne - gone. Instead, the stench of rotting flesh and smoke was imprinted against the material of his blazer. I gasped, his clawed fingernails digging into my hips experimentally, followed by the grin I had missed. His small fangs had slightly protruded from his upper gums, but not too much to display who he really was. The closeness of his heat... the restless, motionless beat of a non - existent heart sat silently next to my ear as I relished the moment. 

Suddenly, tears erupted from my eyes, sobs soaking into the royal garment. His eyebrows rose, lips parting as his forearms gripped me closer. I stifled a gasp, eyes glassy and chest fit to burst, hands scrabbling against his chest. He mumbled something, before the black smog that was protecting us, vanished, only to reveal that we were in a deserted forest. 

The trees hung over like territorial guardians, leaves whipping in the wind and branches colliding against the neighbouring plants. I felt the harsh slap of wind against my face, before a large body encased me, the warm feeling running along my limbs. 

"Here, this should keep you warm." 

"Than-,"

And he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love little sad scenes and cliff hangers, don't you? Also, would you like if the next chapter explained how and what happened after Noct and Prompto died? I have an idea for it, but I thought I should just explain it a bit?


	4. Chapter 4

PROMPTO'S POV

I whined, the wind slicing mercilessly against the exposed skin of my arms. I held the coat closer, eyes screwing shut and a few tears leaking and dripping onto the crestfallen, dead leaves. I felt my throat burning, back incinerating with the feeling of my wings threatening to rip through the porcelain skin. I shrieked, the tears relentlessly streaking my cheeks and freezing against the cool skin that had become stained red. Like invisible claws, my wings prodded against the inner layer of my back. I yelled, falling to my knees and gripping onto the material like my life depended on it. My head began to become light, stomach gurgling with the familiar feeling of invisible pills falling into my stomach after being forced down my throat. I cringed, hands flying to tighten around my neck and stop the sickening feeling from continuing. 

Hands hooked beneath my armpits, pulling me up to be flat against a hard, cold chest. A strangled choke left my lips, eyes barely able to open and reorientate myself. A gruff grunt resonated behind me, heavy breathing hitting the side of my neck, large fangs gracing the unblemished skin. I gulped, fresh tears being licked up by the soft structure of his tongue, leaving a burning trail. I shuddered, eyes rolling back at the pain, the sudden pleasure invading my system. 

He clutched the hem of my shirt, pulling me closer against him, the same black cloud shrouding my vision. I shuddered, pain wracking through each inch of my body, but Noct's familiar hands made the emotional pain become an even heavier burden than the physical pain of my wings possibly ripping through my supple skin. 

Again, the cloud vanished, revealing a small room, no larger than an average apartment. I choked, eyes widening at the sight of the recognisable walls. Disbelief was clear on my face, Noctis leaning in to press his hand against my forehead, making my eyes water at his sweet, caring attitude that I had missed so dearly. 

"You ok? You look like you're going to die," he mumbled, thumbs swiping away the tears and his breath hitting my lips teasingly. His fingertips massaged my temple, and I felt the pain momentarily reside. His face was close -too close- to mine, eyes dark and hungry, making me gulp and shift uncomfortably under his gaze. He revealed his teeth, eyes glinting playfully under the dim light. I blushed, the warm swelling feeling bubbling in my chest and I covered my mouth with my hand, stifling a giggle. 

"Prompto, have I seen you before?"

"I don't know, have you?" I mustered, the pain tugging at my nerves.

"My chest hurts everytime I see you; a warm feeling around my hands; a burning desire driving my fingertips to touch you... what is this?"

"I... I don't know... can I do anything to help with the feeling?"

"One thing, I think one thing can help," he whispered, eyelids fluttering and fingertips running along my thighs, smirk replacing the shy smile on his pale pink lips. I shuddered, his hands moving to squeeze my hips like he used to. I flushed, hands moving up to my cheeks, pushing away stray strands of golden hair. His strong grip lifted me up, placing me down onto his thin thighs. I gasped, his palm cupping my face and tilting it slightly. 

"Oh baby, I'm going to mark you all over. No other human would ever touch you, only my demon slut," he cursed, fangs grazing the skin of my earlobe, nibbling slightly. He lunged forwards, piercing the skin with his strong canines, making a sharp scream leave my lips. I contemplates whether he had turned into some freak vampire, but the sound of his spitting my blood onto the carpet made me breathe a sigh of relief. He caressed the sore and bruised skin with his tongue, chuckling huskily that he marked me well and proper. I bit my lip, the feeling of his lips peppering kisses against my jaw made unwanted memories regurgitate along with a fresh wave of tears. 

"Oh, fuck, your body was just made for me, wasn't it?" He whispered against my ear, pressing his hips flush against my own. I let out a small, breathy moan, feeling the kisses coming to a constrained halt. The feeling was greatly missed, Noct moving his hands to grip both of my own. His thumb ran over my wedding ring, eyes widening as he read his name engraved onto the metal band. I quickly retreated my hands, getting off his lap and sitting on the floor parallel to him. 

"You do know me then."

"It's not like that, it... was someone else," I replied coldly. His eyes turned into their judgemental slits, but he let out a sigh and leaned forwards, placing a kiss at the juncture of my neck, slightly biting at the skin. I shuddered, glancing down at the floor the entire time. He noticed, tilting my head so we made eye contact. With a lazy grin, he placed a small peck against the corner of my full lips. 

"I'll find out, you know," he hissed menacingly. His lips fell into their old smirk, eyes cold and tinted with darkness over the familiar cerulean orbs. 

"Bye, I'll talk to you soon. Maybe we can..." he paused, claws protruding from his short fingernails. He dragged them across the side of my jaw, throatily chuckling as I shivered for the umpteenth time. He leaned in, kissing the soft, flushed skin of my ear. 

"Maybe we can... get a little further," he said, laughing as I buried my head into the palms of my hand. He pressed his cold, lifeless hands against my cheeks, bringing my face closer to his. I grimaced, attempting to pull away, but his lips forcefully collided with my own. My eyes widened, breathing cut short as passion surged through me, making my hands move up to haphazardly grip his hair. He groaned when I forcefully pulled, but his palms pushed me down onto the carpet. His jaw fell, eyes wide as he scrabbled backwards.

"I-I h-have to g-go," he stammered, black inky streaks enveloping him, and he vanished without a trace. 

NOCT'S POV

Fuck.

My eyes began to sting, hands moving up to run through my blue-tinted locks. 

I pulled him in closer, the head of blonde hair resting on my chest as we both relished each other's company. He giggled, cheeks forming dimples as I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm not ready, I don't even know who he is!" I yelled to the night air that was visible from the transparent roofing, eyes swelling with bottled up tears. I kicked at my throne, the sound resonating through the metallic structure of my father's hall. Small stumbled and heavy pants were heard behind me, and I spun around to see a furiously calm Ignis. 

"Where were you? For God's sake, possible wives were there! They were all beautiful and you were too lazy to even greet them!" He yelled, angry and breathless. I snapped, raising my hand before dropping it down and slumping onto the nearby chair. Ignis sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder, silently asking my actions. 

"I was with a human... his name was- was Prompto and... he was beautiful. Angelic. He was amazing and I felt like I had seen him before, like I felt a tug in my limbs that attracted myself to him. I couldn't help it, it was addictive. And I plan - I plan to use him as a fake fiance for a while, as long as my dad doesn't find out and... Ignis?!" 

The brunette fell to the floor, a hand gripping his shoulder and injecting him with a sinister black substance. My eyes widened as he fell to the floor, groaning in his sleep. My shoulders shook, legs trembling slightly under the harsh gaze of him.

"Lead-der, Leader I c-can explain-,"

"Did you say Prompto, boy? That piece of shit is my whore son. Why were you meeting that little bitch? That waste of space? Haven't you been managing your time well, hm, Prince? Was he tight? Or too much of a slut to even realise you put it into him?" 

"Leave, or I will," I spat, glare burning into his deeply scarred face, the poreless tissue accumulated around his blind eye. His mangled lips forced up into a grin, feet stepping towards me and hand outstretched to grab my shoulder. 

I growled, dodging the mangy fingers and speed walking away, not noticing the way the man slung Ignis over his shoulder with a sick smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i already have the idea for a sad bit * evilly smirks and giggles *
> 
> \- cute-namjoonie ♡


	5. Chapter 5

NOCT'S POV

I spat against the cobbled, icy pavement, eyes momentarily surveying the clearing that I had walked up to. Multiple dead flowers hung from gruesome patches along the decrepit roof, dangling like victims of a horrifying hanging. I cursed, eyes dark and malicious as the words of the Leader stung fiercely within my head- thoughts swarming out of control. I dug my fist into a nearby column, watching as the material fragmented and shattered beneath the force of my pale fist, a stinging sensation erupting in my knuckles. Hissing, I retracted my hand, placing it by my side to place my back against the cool pole. 

I stared upwards, watching at how the ground of the human world had dissipated to reveal the inky splotches of the frigid night sky. Deep wounds of black slashed through the navy hues of the darkening expanse, huddles of ominous clouds sitting on top of the bleeding blue shades. I sighed, the man's words echoing through my mind. 

The fact that the Leader had a son hadn't shocked me at all. I was expecting the man to knock up any woman willing to conceive some form of child - preferably a son, in his case - in order to continue his line of surnames. I sighed, leaning against the slab of rock and placing my head of hair comfortably against the block, hearing the slight chime of my horns tapping the surface. Suddenly, an image of the boy from earlier swarmed into my thoughts, and I immediately found myself stumbling forwards, eyes wide and breathing beginning to become heavy and uneven. Screwing my eyes shut, I felt the familiar jab in the side of my head; the same feeling of when my lips made contact with the smaller's. 

"No~ct, I love you," he whispered, eyes forming perfect crescents and plush pink lips hooking up into an infectious, childish grin. His cheeks were softly engraved with delicate laughter lines, slight blemishes and dark freckles decorating the smooth skin. 

His eyes soon closed, fingertips fumbling with strands of my hair as he pressed a gentle kiss to the edge of my mouth. He pulls away, shyly blushing and glancing sideways to the floor. My own lips lifted into a grin, pale hands tangling with the blonde locks that hung graciously around his cheeks, pulling in his flustered face for a soft peck on the lips. He squeaked, hands carefully moving to settle behind my neck and we broke apart, foreheads leaning on each other's. 

"And I love you too," 

"My Prince, are you ok?" A flustered girl asked. Her irises were pigmented with a gentle lavender, flecks of amethyst splattering along the ring of colour, illuminating well against the jet black hair that adorned her head in an elegant plait. I nodded, clutching my head and proposing for her to get me something to drink, stating that I was feeling light headed and drowsy. She nodded, scurrying off, small wings burdening her petite back. Her footsteps echoed across the lifeless walls, mimicking the deafening, painful crackles of the fire.

Moments later, she returned with a golden chalice, the hue slightly lighter than the rest of the collection. The silver and gold mixture strongly resembled the strands of hair that belonged to the smaller, adorable male that I was with today, forcing my heart to skip a beat. I growled, making the woman scuttle off, mumbling about rage and temper beneath her exasperated breathing. The thoughts of the innocent boy clouded my mind, expanse of exposed skin invading regions of my thoughts that I had wanted potential wives to rekindle, not some sort of baby faced human. 

I perked my head up, lips parting and tongue darting out to taste the humid air. I breathed in the surrounding air, filtering the stench of humans, finally finding the abnormal scent of the boy. My eyes darkened, mouth forming a dangerous snarl as I heard skittering footsteps of my shitty butler. Rolling my eyes, I glared at the stupid brunette, watching how he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, laughing as his eyes were glued to the floor. His back bent to a bow, respectfully calling my name, making my eyes widen as I had never seen the big guy so well behaved. I coughed, making him straighten his spine and meet my eyes, but I noticed the unfamiliar glint within hid hazel orbs. I frowned, ushering him closer, noticing how his lips were pursed and movements were forced. 

His posture was straight - unusual. His back was usually slouched, hips slightly jutting out as he rested his hands on top of them. His wings were tucked in, resting in their small cocoon shapes atop his broad shoulder blades; also peculiar. The boy would usually be flaunting the velvety purple sails, spreading them out tauntingly to make the females blush, and make the men shudder in fear. His entire demeanour seemed off, like a completely different version of the butler had stepped in, erasing the earlier aura of the guy I had grown to console in. He stepped forwards, no witty jokes spewing from his mouth, but he stood - awaiting. I sighed, asking him why he had come to interrupt the serenity.

"What brings you here, Gladio?" I groaned, watching his lip twitch, an amber glaze momentarily coating his glassy, cold eyes. 

"Business. Leader wants me to come with  you. He fears your safety around the suspected human, Prompto Argentum."

"Fear? Fear of wh-,"

"Shall be on our way then?" He questioned robotically, smoke pooling at the bottom of his feet. I growled aggressively, watching how his face remained motionless. The both of us escaped to the human world in a coat of black smog, hidden by the night. The only thought that swarmed my mind was the small boy, completely unaware of the brunette that was silently monitoring each movement I made. 

We reached a small, poorly lit street, my eyes immediately catching sight of the blonde head of hair that caused my heart to tug. The brunette appeared behind me, heavily breathing, small puffs of white emitting from the parted lips.

"Noct, wait here," the brunette whispered, sliding beside me to emerge among the shadows and follow the short male down the road. His blonde hair parted in the wind, his chubby fingertips massaging his scalp as he threaded the strands between his fingers. He hummed along to a song, head swaying slightly along to the muted beat. The brunette appeared behind him, snapping the other up, the two disappearing within a puff of smoke.

I darted out of my cover, eyes wide as I screamed out into the night air. 

"Prompto?! GLADIO YOU FUCKING IDIOT, WHERE DID YOU TAKE HIM?!"   
"Hey Noct, it's bad to shout in the middle of the night," the familiar voice echoed behind me. I snarled, attempting to push the boy, but a smog revealed a passed out Prompto encased in the claws of darkness. Gladio smirked, a long claw protruding from his index finger, dancing along Prompto's shirt, running up to dig in slightly into to the jacket.

"Do you want to know something, Prince? A little secret he's been keeping?" He mocked, tilting his head and eyes glinting playfully. I cursed under my breath, protectively stepping forwards, but Gladio was faster, lifting the petite boy's top to reveal small bumps beneath his shoulders. With a light tap, the bumps became larger, splotches of blood forming. The smaller's eyes shot open, a blood curdling scream leaving his plush pink lips. His body convulsed, wretching and writhing painfully against Gladio's black smog, the structures ripping the final epidermis of skin, crimson splattering the shadowed wall. Prompto kept screaming, wails and tears mercilessly filling the eerie silence. 

My footsteps stuttered, eyes widening at the boy's suspended wings extending out of the top he was wearing, my discarded blazer now on the floor. His body fell to the floor, a low groan emitting from his mouth. Anger coursed through my veins, the petite boy backing up to the wall. I gripped his neck, feeling his short fingernails scrabbling at my pale hands, shortened air supply forcing tears to erupt from his eyes. He choked, Gladio chuckling darkly beside him. 

"Isn't he pretty? Isn't he a pretty angel? My Prince? Isn't he?" 

"I should just kill you!" I yelled at the frightened, squirming boy. He shook his head, hands weakening their attack. I felt the slip of his left hand, alongside a cold sensation against the back of my hand. I glanced down, realising the ring.

"Noct, I... w-wake up... I'm scared. Don't leave me, I'm scared..."

 

"No..." I whispered, dropping the boy and watching as he gulped for the cold night air. Gladio stifled a yelp, stepping forwards and gripping the boy's white wings harshly. 

"Kill him!" 

"I c-can't I-," 

"DO IT!" 

"Noct please... no N-!" The boy screeched, body curling up as I watched Gladio's body being slung to the other side of the road, slumping heavily against the pavement. Prompto's jaw dropped. 

"You're... One of them..."

"Noct, listen, I can exp-,"

"Who the fuck are you?!" I yelled, pushing the latter into the wall, crushing his wings slightly.

"Y-Your-,"

"No way, no, no-,"

"I'm Prompto Argentum, your goddamn boyfriend." 

And with that, the boy evaporated into a cloud of cotton candy pink, leaving me destroyed, leaning against the wall. I felt the memories swamp me, head falling forward to lean against the concrete. I recalled each little giggle, laughter line, tear track - everything. A lump formed in my throat, a choked off sob escaping my parted lips. My fists pounded into the floor.

"My Angel, I found you, after so fucking long. After waiting, we both got sent to the places we deserved, but why? Why didn't you let me know? Please, still help me, please..." I trailed off, weakly falling against the floor, arms and black smog transporting me back to whence I came. 

Noct didn't know that Prompto  had heard everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot happened in this chapter! i hope you liked how long it was, and this story will be long-ish, promise! and I hope you're liking it so far too ;) noct's remembering stuff, and he knows prom's true identity, what's gonna happen next? *cue over dramatic music* comment whatcha think
> 
> \- cute-namjoonie ♡


	6. Chapter 6

PROMPTO'S POV

"It hurts so bad, Luna, it hurts and I hate him so m-much, a-and I-,"

"Prompto, Prompto it's ok, here, come here," the light haired girl comforted, smiling sympathetically and tucking my head beneath her chin. I felt the thick globules of tears streak my flushed cheeks, sniffling into Luna's white satin dress, feeling her fingertips draw delicate shapes along the expanse of my back. I gripped her shoulder, whimpering as she unfolded my mangled wings. I felt the cloud dip beside the two of us, Cindy pecking my forehead, before offering the glass of water to me; I shook my head, rejecting the needed liquid, sobbing and whining loudly and Luna simply hushed me, gently rocking me back and forth. 

"Prom, sweetie, it's ok, you need to see him, talk things out. He's your boyfriend, honey. Try to see that... well, he's a demon but-,"

"He wanted to kill me! Luna, he wanted to - to kill me! He h-hates me and I wai-waited for him and th-this is how he rep-pays me!" I shrieked, thrashing due to how agitated I was. Luna gripped my back, her own tears slipping down porcelain cheeks. Cindy manoeuvred my body into her arms, allowing Luna to wipe away the droplets that settled beneath her chin. I was sat pressed up to Cindy's thighs, her eyes soft and caring as she wiped away the tears that dripped onto the fabric of her own white outfit.

"Prom... I know you'll find it hard to believe, but you heard what he said yourself; you heard that he still cares, and he still needs you he-," 

"But he knows who I really am... he knows - and what if, what if he does kill me?"

"Then I'll kill him straight after," she threatened in her thickly accented voice, making me giggle and pull her in for a friendly hug, accidentally wiping my drenched face against her jacket, provoking a whine and a playful flick on my forehead. I jumped off the bed, pressing a kiss to her and Luna's cheek, thanking my two friends, before skipping off to return to my own cloud. Staring downwards, I felt my eyes widening as I saw a familiar brown head of hair, followed by a raven, gasping and following the pair's movements. The two stopped, momentarily, before they retreated to sitting by the pavement's edge. 

"Cindy! Luna! I'm going out, please watch over me! Stay safe!" I yelled, impatiently tucking my wings away and stepping wildly over the dense cloud particles. The two girls with light pink glasses waved at me shyly, but I could only manage a quick smile before I was dancing along the stepping stones of clouds. Pushing my wings against the glass, I shuddered at the sensation against my wounded, sensitive appendages, cringing slightly as I impatiently waited for the recognition to take place. Moments later, the woman sang my name, making a relieved sigh fall from my lips as I rushed to escape past the gates. 

I hurriedly adjusted my jacket, thankful that the location I wanted to be placed at was close enough to the two boys. I watched as the pink cloud dissipated beneath my feet, mingling with the harsh darkness of the inky black sky. I hesitantly tapped my foot forward, nodding slightly, before continuing along the recognisable streets, peering along the roads until I only saw a black haired boy sat by the road, head buried into his hands. The scene tugged painfully at my heart, and I found myself racing towards him, falling to my knees and engulfing him in a hug. He yelped, hands almost flying out to punch me, before his entire form had tensed up beneath me. 

"Y-You came back?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I questioned, releasing him from my grip and settling down to place myself next to him on the deserted streets. No lights were on, the roads empty and poorly lit, the only sound being the lonely howl of the wind. Trees swayed in time of the delicate breeze, completely contrasting to the stormy weather beforehand. Stars speckled across the sky like freckles splattered onto someone's cheek, each diamond glinting in contrast to the navy background. I sighed, leaning my head against the palms of my hands, staring out to the door of the house in front of us. It seemed lonely, the fence far apart like walls caging it within it's own secluded space. The silence was creepy - unnatural when we were alive. I turned to face Noctis, only to find him already staring at me. I flushed, lips parting and eyes darting to the tarmac beneath my feet. 

"Prompto, I... I need you, I still do," he whispered, eyes burning into my already flustered cheek. I nodded, biting my lip, jolting when I felt his cold hand on top of my own. Gulping, I tentatively turned my head, eyes meeting his alluring gaze, transfixed onto the navy orbs that bore into my own. 

"But Noct, you don't remember anything, you wouldn't understand, and that hurts. It hurts that we can't reconnect, that I can't experience anything with you anymore. We'd both have to be in purgatory to be with each other... we're opposites - we just weren't meant to be. I can take this ring off, go back to being normal Prompto Argentum, and this would be settled. You're handsome enough to find a wife, or a husband. J-Just know th-that I l-love you and-," I was cut off by the sound of his gentle chuckle, his hands resting on my hips and pulling me closer. 

"What are you on about, baby? New husband? Why would I want one when I have a perfectly good one here? When I have a loyal, beautiful, loving man like you? So what of we're opposites? Distance only... uh what's that quote?" He mumbled, shyly seeking help from me. 

"Distance only makes the heart grow fonder," I giggled, and he nodded, resting his head on top of my own. 

"Did I also tell you that my boyfriend was smart? And he never forgets. But neither do I. I remember how his eyes form these adorable little moons when his cheeks rise up into a smile, and how his lower lip quivers when he cries. I even know how his toes curl up when I grip his hips before bed, how he bites his lip right before he wakes up. How his stupid chocobo-butt hair used to fall onto my shoulders when we would fall asleep on the sofa on dark nights - just like this one. You see, this boyfriends waited, hoping for him to wake up but -," 

"N-Noct-,"

"But he never did. He was banished for his bad deeds and sent to where he belonged, but he still watched his angel grow up, watched how his lover passed away against his gravestone. He tried to stop him, to tell him to keep living, but then he found him, even more of an angel than before. And you know, this gorgeous Prompto Argentum is mine, and only mine; I wouldn't trade him for the world. I'd live with him forever in purgatory if I could, but I'm so stuck, so... lost in this hazy world of hatred. But he keeps me going. Your bright smile keeps me sane, keeps me awake during the day. The hope of seeing his spectacular face keeps me going every day. I'm glad you came back here for me, I didn't know if I could take it, I felt like... like I-,"

I cut him off by pressing my tear soaked lips against his, feeling his hands immediately run up my sides, snaking around my waist. My eyes slipped close, eyelashes gripping onto tears, before letting them drip onto the fabric between us. His lips moved in synch with mine, tentatively nipping and sucking at the plump flesh of my lower lip. We pulled apart, lightly panting for air, before we both laughed. I buried my head into the crook of his neck, giggling softly as I left a kiss against the familiar pasty skin. 

"Do you... do you want to join me, for a little bit, in... where I live?" He asked, making my eyes widen and a shiver travel across my spine. The thought of being surrounded by so many demons and devils, shook me to my bones, my skin immediatly paling. I stared at him in bewilderment, before feeling a hand grip my shoulder. 

"Yes, my Prince, we should make him welcome him to our home," a voice huskily spoke. I tensed even further, brown locks settling against the side of my head as a smooth skinned, smirking boy appeared from the shadows behind me. Noct's gaze hardened, arms tightening around my waist. 

"Gladio, why don't you tell Dad I'm coming, I'll be there with our guest in a minute. Tell the butlers to prepare a feast."

The man's eyes widened slightly, grip faltering and removed from my shoulder. I snuggled into Noct's side, feeling his protective grip encasing my form. The brunette nodded, vanishing into a cloud of thick smoke. Noct sighed, black wisps forming around the both of us. 

"I'll keep you safe, just trust me. And tell me if you feel your wings... freaking out. I'll get you out of there, I promise."

"I'll trust you, just..."

"Relax, angel," he hummed, before the felt the wisps curl up my legs, fully cocooning the two of us, dragging us down to the dreaded pits of hell. The stench of rotting immediately stuck to my nose, and I clasped my hands, praying that Cindy and Luna weren't too worried about me. 

I couldn't help but think, that Noct's horns looked surprising good on him, the curved structures framing his onyx hair that fell by his face making his pale features stand out a lot more. I groaned, the fluctuation of heat and cold sending my body into a hot flush, head feeling light. I tugged on his sleeve, feeling his fingertips gently squeeze my hips in support. The feeling passed, but with another step, a booming voice called out from the end of a corridor. 

"Visitors? How peculiar. Another one of your sluts? Another whore you wanted to rent for a while in hell? Well, there's easy access here too-,"

"Here's my boyfriend," Noct replied, authority and anger lacing each syllable. A figure appeared at the end of the corridor, mangled face and black hair sitting on top of a thick, fat neck, encased in royal garment that sat and dragged against the dark grey walls. 

"Boyfriend, huh?" He called, footsteps gradually coming towards us. Noct's eyes widened, jaw falling slack, and I turned to the large figure, confused as to why Noct's entire body had begun to shake after seeing the man. 

"Y-Yes," he stuttered pitifully. I held onto his body tighter, the man now standing before us, towering over our quaking bodies. A throaty laugh emitted from his ugly chapped lips, his grimy hands gripping my shaky chin. I attempted to breathe, but the entire situation, forced my lungs to stop functioning. 

"My, my, what an ugly slut we have here. I knew you would come from that whore of a mother, wouldn't you Prom? Liked seeing me in prison didn't you, little bitch? Well welcome to hell, son." 

I gulped, eyes widening in realisation as his grip fell from my stinging face. Noct shuddered, the taller of us walking away with a dirty smirk. Noct immediately pulled me into his chest. 

"You know I'd do anything for you, anything at all, but please, do this one thing for me, and I'll repay you with all my love, and so much more and anything at all-," 

"What do you need me to do?"   
"Let me keep you here, keep you here as my husband," he rushed, hands clamping onto my shoulders. My lips parted in shock, before I gained confidence to answer back. 

"For how long?"

"Forever."


	7. Chapter 7

[WARNING: CONTAINS SCENES OF ATTEMPTED RAPE AND GRUESOME IMAGERY] 

PROMPTO'S POV

My eyes widened, brain slowly processing what Noct just proposed. Shivering, I shakily stepped back, breathing in the disgustingly humid air, feeling each particle form a thin film over my exposed skin and flustered cheeks. I kept stepping backwards, before coming in contact with a cold chest. My lip slipped in between my teeth, a shocked squeak leaving my lips. A dirty grunt and heavy, hot breathing seeped into the skin of my neck, forcing goosebumps to litter along the smooth skin.

My eyes stayed in contact with Noct's, watching how they had formed thin, possessive slits. His jaw locked, hands clenching into tough fists by the side of his tense form. Ragged breathing filled the room, and I yelped, surprised when I felt the palm of the person behind my begin running along my back, thin claws jabbing into the lower half of my back, slowly trailing downwards to feel the rounded curve of my butt. I flushed, knees buckling as I squeezed my eyes shut, the sensation of tears stinging against my eyes. The voice behind me chuckled, hands gripping my hips as I felt their abdomen moving flush against the back of my body. I let the tears fall, praying that Noct would finally do something. 

Suddenly, the grip loosened, hot liquid seeping into my top. I let a shocked gasp leave my lips, unsteadily stumbling forwards and landing harshly onto the floor. Obscene squelching was heard behind me, animalistic growls and snapping resonating throughout the room. I brought my shaky fingers to my back, scooping up the mysterious substance and bringing my hand back to my face. A horrified scream filled the room as I scrabbled forwards, the thick blood dribbling down my hand. Crawling away from the scene, I heard how the sounds had stopped, glancing backwards and almost vomiting at the sight.

Noct was drenched in blood, splatters decorating his face and clothes, black hair now a sickly strawberry red. He chuckled, bending down and wiping the floor with his crimson palms, collecting a layer of blood. Bringing it to his lips, he shuddered as his pink tongue lapped hungrily at the body's blood. My hands clasped together, silently praying for the safe guidance of the demon to wherever he was sent after such a brutal death. Noct chuckled, gripping onto the decapitated head of the mangled man. The eyes of the dead demon were stained a deep black, mouth slack as a drip of crimson saliva hung in a string connected to the floor. Noct laughed, fangs digging into the cheekbones slightly, before he dropped the head, the protruding bone of the demon's neck sending a sickening thud through the room. Noct stood up, kicking the dismembered limbs, pivoting on his foot and turning to face me, a sly smirk on his sticky face. 

"I took care of him. Did I do good for you? Prom? Why are you staring at me like that? Pro-,"

"You're sick! You're disgusting! This isn't the Noct I know, this is some sort of freak and I-,"

"Fr-Freak?" He whispered, eyes wide. I immediately covered my mouth, my own facial expression mimicking his. He stepped backwards, accidentally tripping over his own feet and falling into the puddle of blood, allowing it to seep into his clothes, adding a scarlet tint to the soaked material. My breathing hitched, as I shakily rose to my feet and dug my heels into the ground, attempting to get myself to the quaking man. He shook his head, telling me to stop coming towards him, but I dropped to my knees and tenderly brought his head to rest on my shoulder, not paying any attention to the blood that had begun to sink into the fibres of my top. 

I kissed the point where his horns met the tangled locks of his bloody hair, rocking back and forth as I gagged dryly at the scent. Noct gripped onto my back, eyes squeezing shut as he silently let the tears drip onto my forearms, his breathing disjointed and uneven. I hushed him, wiping away the blood droplets beneath his eyes with the pads of my thumbs, sending him a genuine, somewhat pitying, smile.

"Underneath that monster is the Noct I know and I promise to find him. You trust me? Trust your angel, please," I soothed, reaching down to cup his face in my hands and pulling his face in for a kiss. He eagerly replied, his cold lips moving against my own, hands reaching down to grip my hips and pull me down to sit in his lap. I felt the disgusting feeling of blood against the front of my lower leg, yelping and jumping off. He sighed, but I brought my fingers alongside his, coiling them together and pulling him up and out of the fluid that had drenched his lower half. Burying my face into his neck, I pressed a chaste kiss against his skin, before wiping my lips with the back of my hand. He chuckled lowly, eyes drifting along my body, realising how much blood I had been covered in. 

"Should we get you a change of clothes too?" He cooed, bringing our connected hands to his face and kissing my knuckles gently. I nodded, slightly flustered with his action. He grinned, enveloping us in the thick darkness, the two of us transporting to an elegant bedroom.

The baroque style wallpaper darkened the room; I watched as he snapped his fingers, dimly illuminating the walls and casting a soft glare against the large, kingsize bed, the maroon coloured bedsheets matching the substance decorating both of our bodies. Noct clicked his fingers again, black ribbons of smoke circling around him, vanishing and revealing him clean and in a fresh set of clothes. I pouted, shuddering slightly as another dribble of blood sunk down my socks and into my shoes. He noticed, leaping towards me and pouncing on top of my cringing body. I squeaked, feeling my back sink into the soft, plush mattress beneath me. I blushed, feeling him nose at my neck, breathing heavy as his fangs nipped slightly at my tender flesh. 

I moaned, hands scrabbling to pull on his hair, his bites becoming more fierce and possessive, possibly harsh enough to draw blood soon. His hands clamped onto my hips, pushing me down further into the supple bed, lips littering purple and red flowers against the cold skin. His nimble fingers kneaded my hips, tugging the shirt, playfully twisting it around his finger. I groaned, slamming his well-missed lips against mine, relishing the moment, before I felt a tug at my shoes. I yelped, noticing how both of Noct's hands were firmly on my hips, kicking my feet out in an attempt to hit the person. A groan and a thump later, Noct pulled me up so we both sat on the edge of his bed, hair messy and lips saliva-slicked. 

He groaned, pushing the familiar brunette away with his toes, and the other laughed huskily. Noct's eyebrows rose, before he sunk to his knees in front of the other man, his pale fingers pinching the smooth texture of the other's wings. Noct smiled, face beaming as he hugged the other man. I watched the scene, heart sinking in my chest. The brunette gazed at me from over Noct's shoulder, a subtle wink being sent my way. I huffed, crossing my arms like a stroppy child, waiting for Noct to come sit next to me, but he never did. Defiantly, I stood up, ignoring the squelching beneath my feet. Gripping Noct's blazer collar, I helped him get up, turning him to face me. 

"I want to go home now," I mumbled, blushing slightly when his palms met with the small of my back. He frowned, eyebrows knitting with confusion. 

"But you'd stay here forever... with me..." he trailed off, but I shrugged, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing a kiss against the corner of his pursed lips, watching how his demeanor shifted completely. 

"I have to tell my friends where I am - where I'll go... I can't just leave. I'll come back as soon as you ask me to; remember, I can hear you," I reassured, stroking the back of his hair gently. He smiled, kissing my forehead and pulling me into his chest. The moment was ruined when he turned to Gladio and asked him to join us when I left. I rolled my eyes, slowly feeling my feet becoming lighter, the black smoke enveloping us and taking us back to earth.

Noct held me for a few minutes, kissing my cheek and running his hands up my back to feel the painful dimples created by my wings. I sighed, leaning in and pecking his lips, the two of us sharing a hushed giggle. Gladio then appeared, whispering something to him. Noct's eyes flashed with a mysterious emotion, before he nibbled my earlobe, whispered a goodbye, and then vanished. I stood there, speechless, before turning to the brunette with a scowl on my face. He feigned hurt, mockingly clutching his non existent heart. 

"Oh, did I do something wrong? Noctis left because he probably realised you're a whore. So why don't you fly away, little slut. Bye bye~" he sang, waving slightly. I opened my mouth to speak, but was shoved up against a nearby wall, eyes widening at the sudden violence. 

"Don't interfere. Got that, bitch?" 

And with that, the brunette disintegrated in a blanket of ash, leaving my chest feeling even emptier than before.


	8. Chapter 8

[WARNING: SMUT WHICH I CAN'T EVEN DEAL WITH SMH]

NOCT'S POV

I nibbled on thighs, feeling the skin clench and tense beneath my rough hands, kneading the grey tinged skin and hearing him moan wildly as my lips danced a path to his entrance. His bitten nails gripped my black hair, my tongue streaking along his small cock, tugging an erotic moan from his plush pink lips. I watched how his hair fell onto the deep red pillow beneath his head, eyes rolling back as he let out a constrained groan, hands clamping further down onto my onyx strands. His head tilted upwards to send me a small grin, his face flush and a layer of sweat decorated each inch of beautifully marked skin. 

"Oh, Noct hn, hah, m-more uhn," he grunted, thrusting upwards and groaning under my grip, and I watched how precum leaked from his cute, tiny dick. Sniggering, I caged him beneath me by trapping him in a straddle, strong thighs setting over his thin ones, hand still lazily tugging at his cock. 

"Still with me, Prom? Still here?" 

He moaned in reply, nodding slightly, before arching his back off of the bed, screaming in pain as I watched the thick dribble of blood seep into the sheets beneath him. My eyes widened, but I flipped the younger over watching how the white wings were now cinder black. I grinned, lapping up the blood that decorated his sweaty back - the copper and salty flavour slipping along my tongue. Prompto suddenly collapsed onto the sheets, groaning quietly.

"Noct, it hurts, I can't breathe N-Noct!" He screamed, writhing beneath my gaze. His hair filled in with a deep black like ink bleeding into water, the wings suddenly shattering into black smoke, leaving deep engravings into the skin of his back. I gasped, reaching out to touch him, before noticing the scenery had changed, the environment flipping to a dark cemetery. 

Prompto's lifeless body laid next my gravestone, eyes stoney and bland, bottle of pills empty by his outstretched hand. 

"No...ct..."

"Noct"

"Noctis!" A voice shrieked, and I felt myself jolt awake, breathing ragged and uneven. Dirty brown strands tickled my face, the worried expression of Ignis filling my vision. I gulped, restlessly rolling over as I felt the sweat stick against the skin of my back and attach to the material of my clothes. I threw the agitating clothing to the floor, relishing in the milder temperature coming in contact with my body. I turned my head to find Ignis staring at me suspiciously, lips parted and eyes glinting beneath the rounded glow of the light above us. I cocked my head - confused - watching how Ignis had seated himself at the foot of the bed, head outstretched towards me as he tilted his glasses upwards slightly. I cringed, backing away slowly, watching how Ignis' grip on his can of Ebony had begun to tighten. My eyes widened, hands gripping the top of my sheets protectively, growling warningly at the butler. In reply, he simply smiled and sipped him drink, leaning up as he straightened up and stood beside me. I sighed, watching his eyes as they locked with mine.

"You know, Noct, this Prompto's an angel," he started, fingertips tapping his can feverishly. I flinched, pulling away and pushing him slightly. He returned with a grunt, another unwelcomed tut at my behaviour followed. I snickered, burying my face in my messy hair. 

"And angels and demon's don't mix, do they? No, it's far too risky and quite frankly, stupidly bold and out of character. And how long have I been here? How long have you even known this fellow? Two days? Yes, two days by my approximation. And don't you think that Prompto may have someone else? I'm sure he may have an angel in mind, hm? Even Gladio has fleeting wonders of doubt towards him and seeing as we're your guardians as such, you should listen to us, no? I wonder why and how he got you to think of him in such a way. If you had dated in the past, during our days when we were alive, then how come we have no recollection; we have accompanied you since you were young, King Regis having appointed us as your personal guardians. Despite these feelings you have for him, we have no option but to keep you safe, therefore expecting the worst from him, even if he is as precious as you claim him to be,"

I cut off Ignis by pulling my sheets of and standing up in front of him, anger glazing my eyes and filling them with a deep red vignette. His eyes were wide as he silently placed his drink to the side and pressed the palm of his hand to my shoulder. The blood plundered through my veins, anger and adrenaline fueling my actions. He sighed as he pushed his glasses up, eyes still locked with mine. "We... we only wish the best for you and this relationship would cause such an uproar in our society here. However, I am here to stand by you, always, but the same cannot be said about Gladio. His hatred is deep set and rooted, and that might hurt," Ignis reasoned, forcing me to relax and sigh tiredly. Attempting a reply, a sharp stab suddenly connected with my temple.

I watched as Prompto laid splayed out across the bed, his body smothered in a deep, thick crimson and ashen tones smothering and drowning his pale skin.

My body shot backwards, forcing me to lean against my right leg. I bent over, heaving slightly as the memory jabbed painfully into my mind. Ignis sighed again, hand worriedly reaching for mine as the air escaped his lungs and vanished into the clingy air. I shook my head, quickly throwing a top on and briskly exiting the room and slamming the door behind me. I broke into a sprint to the only room where I could contact Prompto. 

Once reaching the room, I sighed, looking upwards and feeling a small smile spread across my lips. 

"Prom, I need to see you," I spoke warmly. Suddenly, a cute giggle swam through the room, washing away the ugly memories and what just happened, only feeling the light pinch of a reminder against the back of my brain. 

"Yeah. I'll see you in a few," he answered, the room falling silent, wispy echoes of his harmonic voice slicing through the silence. I laughed, nodding to myself, pushing my hair away from my forehead and giving my horns a small tug. Without a reply, I slumped my shoulders forwards, glancing at my left hand, remembering Prompto's ring with my name on it. A face splitting grin spread itself across my face. 

"I'm meeting him..." 

"And that whore won't last long would he? Not once I'm done with him,"

"Shut up, shitty butler," I spat, watching Gladio turn the corner and rest against the doorframe of the room.

"I'll do anything, you know that right? I want you to go back to being you, and I'll make that happen," he croaked.

I tsked, leaving the hysterical fuck alone with his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

PROMPTO'S POV

The nightmare. It came again.   
___

Today, I had arranged to meet Noct, but the nightmare that I experienced during my nap had sent me into a quivering mess: eyes watering and hair damp with sweat, clammy hands squeezing at the cool air in an attempt to simmer down the prickling heat that flickered along my skin. I felt the rush of thick tears stream down my cheeks, leaving a burning trail against the smooth, reddened curvature. With a choked sob, I brought my legs up to bend against my chest, silently whimpering into my knees.

"No, n-not aga-again," I whispered, hot droplets falling against the exposed flesh of my knee. Shaking my head and burying it into my thighs, a horrifying shudder wracked throughout each nerve of my body. Blonde hair clung to the side of my jaw, sending a shiver over the expanse of oversensitive skin. I cringed at the muffled chatter that surrounded me, silently wishing that no one would look at me; hoping - praying - that no one would notice how weak I was being. Quiet whimpers and painful contractions wracked through my body, forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut in an attempt to halt the burning droplets that sank heavily into the wrinkles beneath my eyes, purple skin being coated with a glistening sheet of tears. I peeked over my knees, noticing that it had been half an hour since I had last spoken to Noct. Immediately, I flung the shirt I was wearing off into the crisp, rose clouds, watching as the haze swallowed the item of clothing up. I fumbled through the unorganised mess, pulling out an arrangement of a powdery cerulean shirt accompanied by a cosy taupe knitted sweater. Worrying that the man was waiting for me, I was quick to bound to the familiar gates, feeling the warm flush of the light seep into my skin. Fuchsia wisps licked at the underside of my feet, swirling around my back and kissing the curve of my spine. I groaned, noticing the breadth of the eclipsing, darkening sky. I sighed, looking down at the ugly cobbled ground. 

Stupid Prompto, you shouldn't have fallen asleep and you've made Noctis wait, he probably hates you now. Maybe he hates you more than you hate yourself, imagine that. Imagine that, you ugly, useless Prom-

My thoughts were interrupted by angular arms slinging around my waist, a deep laugh resonating behind me. My breathing hitched, eyes wide as I felt a feather-light kiss being placed behind my ear, the grip tightening and the recognition finally hit me. A small giggle fell from my lips and I playfully squealed as he lifted me off the floor, my feet kicking outwards. Settling me down, he spun me around and rested his forehead against mine. 

"N-Noct," I stammered, my breathing faltering as his intense gaze met my own. I flushed, my eyes scanning the floor rather than the beautiful porcelain skin that was before me. He growled, making me hesitantly peek upwards, his deep blue orbs flickering with a certain insatiable hunger. I mewled when his lips nipped at the side of mine, spit slicked flesh meeting the drained surface of my skin. He noticed the way my arms wrapped around his neck desperately, immediately pulling away to frown at me, eyes glowering with care and curiosity. I cleared my throat, leaning forwards in order to feel his thin lips against my full ones, feeling my heart clench when he ducked his head away. My eyebrows furrowed, tears swelling at the brim of my waterline, my trembling lip being stopped by a thick thumb compressing the vibrations. I gasped lightly when my head was tilted upwards, lips meeting mine and I felt the tears slowly tip over, my eyelashes sticking together. Noct pulled away after the soft peck, hushing me quietly, another kiss being planted against my cheekbone. 

Slowly, his fingers locked with my own, gently tugging me along the path to a narrow alleyway. I glanced at the poorly lit street, feeling his cold hand clamp harshly down on my own. We both cautiously stepped into the lacklustre pathway, a light laugh slipping through my lips when he slightly pushed me against the brick wall, pressing another kiss against my cheek going to flick my ear with the end of his tongue. Leaning against my ear, I felt the heat of his breath against the blonde locks that hung over my ear. 

"What's wrong, hm?" He mumbled softly, hands riding up to land atop the clothed skin of my ribcage. I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder, feeling him move closer to stand over me, kissing my head before kneading the skin beneath his palms in a way to usher me to talk. I dug my head deeper into him, breathing in deeply again, opening my mouth to start. 

"I don't know, Noct. I just felt horrible, just a nightmare really... ripped me up, you know? It was so real, so undoubtedly real, I couldn't do anything, I was so-," I sobbed, shaking violently in his grip. I writhed when he tried to dip his head down to kiss me, turning my head and taking in short, uneven gulps of the evening air.

"Prom, baby breathe-," he tried, pulling me further into his chest and drawing aimless patterns against my back.

"No, no Noct it was, I lost you and-," 

"I'm still here, I'm holding you right now. I love you, shh, stop crying. Stop crying, please, I hate seeing you cry," he tried, slipping my head into the crook of his neck. I weeped horrifically loudly into his skin, staining the unblemished skin with my ugly tears.

"Do you mind not leeching off him, you whore?" A voice echoed. I felt Noctis stagger and tense, head snapping sideways and we both saw who the voice belonged to. A smirking brunette leaned against the wall, a sleek silver dagger twirling between his thumb and forefinger. Noct growled animalistically, eyes forming thin slits as he brought me closer to him, gripping my hips flush against his own. Gladio grinned deviously, kissing his blade, before dropping it into the loop of his belt hoops. Strolling forwards, Noct stepped in front of me, protecting me from the sick bastard that stood before us. 

Suddenly, a black smoke covered my eyes, a sharp pain digging into my lower back, a thick liquid slipping down the back of my legs. I felt my head hit the cobbled floor, darkness shrouding my vision and Noct's screaming filling the silent evening, the haunting sound of Gladio's laugh playing over the steady bleep of the flat-line eternally ringing through my head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit is gonna go dowwnn

NOCT'S POV

My blood thudded in my chest and plummeted - raced - through my veins, eyes wide as I watched Prompto's body fall to the floor heavily. His fingertips clenched weakly around a loose stone, before he laxed completely against the cobbled street. Wisps and tendrils of wind swirled around his body like lost spirits, gently nudging his body as if trying to wake him up. I growled, claws emerging in place of the blunt nubs that sat upon the ends of my fingertips, spinning on my heel to face a smirking Gladio. His eyes were cold and unfamiliar, brown hair tousled and matted. The smile on his face was sickening; it wasn't joyful and resonating - just pitiful and forced. He shrugged, black smoke circling at his feet, before a column slithered at his waist to place a bloody dagger in the loop of his belt. Sniggering, he reached for the crimson stained metal, twirling and juggling the blade playfully along his fingers. 

I watched as the scarlet kissed his hand, rivulets and ribbons of blood gently oozing into the crevices of his skin. He giggled psychotically, hand resting in front of his face. Quickly, his small tongue darted out to lap at the blood that pooled in the ditch of skin between his index and second finger, another rupture of manical laughter spilling from his tinted lips. 

"Sweet; oh Noct, it tastes so sweet! So heavenly, so divine - mhn maybe we should slice him a couple more times! Oh, tastes so fucking - fucking good! This stuff is good, so delicious and delicate, but rich and tender at the same time! Fuck - fuckity fuck, I want more, oh Hell, I-," he mumbled incoherently, taking breaks to sip and slurp at the blood that dribbled down his arm, some droplets descending and mingling with the thirsty earth. I cringed, fury convulsing through my limbs, but the weak mewl behind me directed my attention back to Prompto. 

He laid on the floor, seemingly drifting in and out of consciousness, small whimpers and cries slipping past his chapped lips. I glared again at Gladio, promising to deal with the asshole later, before dropping down to Prompto. His breathing was ragged and uneven, eyes droopy and mouth half open. A thin stream of spit had trailed down his chin, which I carefully wiped away with the material of my jacket, watching as his lips gently tilted up into a weak smile. His brows furrowed as he choked out a cough, eyes shutting tightly and firmly. The delicate skin was now coated in flecks of dirt, deep mahogany and chestnut slathered over the skin of his cheek from the mixture of blood and filth that had slotted into the crevice of his skin. My palms gently dug into the place where he had been forcefully impaled, blood slipping over my fingers and I felt tears spring to my waterline. Prompto gazed up at me, lips parting and pursing as his eyelids drooped, as if being weighed down by lead. An exasperated gasp left his lips, teeth clenching as tears slipped from his distant eyes. The twinkling shine had left his irises, replaced by a wistful glaze atop his lavender orbs. 

"P-Prom? Ho-honey, stay with me, you can do that can't you?" 

He gulped, nodding his head slowly. Another splurge of blood drowned my pale hands, making me wheeze and bite my lip anxiously. Gladio suddenly emerged beside the two of us, shoulder pressed up against the wall. His tanned face cradled the pale blue light of the moon that shone past the onyx plumes of the clouds above. Prompto's eyes moved past my face, hovering over Gladio's wicked grin and up to meet his spiteful glare. 

"Wh-Why?" Prompto mustered, eliciting a poisonous chuckle from the brunette. I turned to face him, the unmistakable twinge of fear twisting in my chest, watching how his lips curled up into a smile and the dimples sinking in above his thin lips. 

"Motive? You want a motive, Prompto? You stole what was mine - stole my throne! It's mine, and always will be. Want to know what else, sweetheart? Your Father is an influential man, he gets what he wants. And me? I'm a lowlife butler; I'm able to give him what he wants, shitty butlers like m-," 

"Gladio! You aren't a shitty butler! I j-just, please! You do as I command, so - so help me! Help me, help me as I'm your Prince!" I yelled, droplets slithering down my pale cheeks and seeping into Prompto's top alongside the pools of blood in the over saturated material. Desperately, I kept applying pressure to the wound, pleading the boy with the helpless look in my eyes. He smirked, cocking his head to glance at Prompto, shrugging and nodding in agreement. 

"Sure, but first thing's first," he slurred playfully, clicking his thumb and forefinger. Obsidian mist licked and bit at the wound along Prompto's skin, invisibly stitching up the folds of skin; with a single stroke, the entire laceration cleanly removed and healed. I breathed a sigh of relief, lifting Prompto and resting him against my thighs, kissing his neck softly and feeling him shudder under my touch. My fingertips wandered along the soaked fabric, gently feeling his sticky thighs. His quivering muscles tensed as I followed the curve of his back, resting my palms against the underside of his creamy thighs, feeling his body relax and sink flush against my chest. Grinning, I tugged him closer and felt his tears against my neck, his small voice whispering incoherently against the flesh of my neck. I turned, glaring at the brunette, watching as he nonchalantly sauntered over to the two of us. Prompto lifted his head, both of us staring at Gladio, noticing how he crouched down beside us. 

"You want to know how to pay back what you owe?" He whispered, eyes glinting mischievously. He outstretched his hand towards Prompto, watching as the latter was hoisted up and the brunette pulled him closer. I scrambled to my feet, reaching out to yank Prompto towards me, before hearing Gladio belt out a roar of laughter. 

"Only for a dance, Prince Noctis! Only a dance," he reassured, before twirling Prompto around and a small giggle was heard, before silence. 

"With a twist," a voice resonated. I gulped, spinning around in order to try and find the source of his voice - fucking Gladio. His figure reappeared, slightly altered in height and a large coat adorned his frame. Maroon wisps of curled out hair were drowned beneath a hat and a dirty smirk coated his lips.

"Oh Noct... I've always wanted to see you like this, so pitiful and shameful. But it's a shame our time together has been so short, I'm sure your butler's waiting for you at home. Make sure to drop him my name! Ardyn Izunia is what they call me," he yelled, flamboyantly extending his limbs and allowing black wisps to lick at his legs. With a wink and a bow, the man was gone, leaving empty space in his place.

Suddenly, a light dazzled behind me, making me turn around. All of the life drained out of me as I saw what laid on the floor. 

White feathers tinged cinder black at the ends splayed out along the dim alleyway, Prompto sitting atop of the bed of his clipped wings, his back ladened with identical ditches of where his wings used to be.


	11. Chapter 11

PROMPTO'S POV

I sat silently, eyes hollow and staring dead ahead at the pitch black streets, golden streams slashing through the inky surroundings. The air slipped through my slightly parted lips, my tongue running over the chapped texture, soft muscle lapping up the thin layer off tears that had accumulated. Deafening silence sat atop the thickly tense air, the occasional echo of panting dipping through the alleyway.

"P-Prompto," he stuttered behind me, pain and sorrow colouring his words. All I could do was feel the feathers beneath my legs, hands tangling to grip the structures that surrounded me. Nothing was keeping me calm; the burning singe of the other's knifework slithered down my back, knots and cuts deeply seeping into my skin. I knew I was only dressed in my bottom half of clothing, my stomach protruding from the waistband of my trousers that was littered in tainted feathers. 

Suddenly, I was engulfed in a hug from behind, my body tensing and shivering beneath his touch. Tears spilled over and landed onto my bare shoulder blades, sobs and cries resonating against my skin. My own tears fell from my eyes, the stinging trail of them leaving glistening rivers along the pale expanse of my cheek. Noct kept chanting apologies against the back of my neck, tender kisses being engraved and scarred along the way. I hushed him shakily, fingertips moving to lace in with his own slender ones, his grip immediately tightening when our palms met. 

Then, realisation had fully hit me - I didn't belong. I was now an outcast in every world I could think of, acceptance lying nowhere for me. Beneath quivering muscles, my non existent heart shattered metaphorically, a ripping feeling piercing my chest. I gazed upwards, watching how the clouds had devoured the sky, the clouds pregnant with outbursts of rain, reminiscing Luna and Cindy's radiant smiles that I would never see again. I tilted my head, gazing at how broken and sorry Noctis looked, his shoulders and arms slumping over my own, resembling a crushed marionette - broken beyond repair. 

Remaining silent, I felt my sanity crumbling to nothing, a hot flush of tears stinging against my eyes and flooding harshly down my face - waterfalls more than rivulets. Noct tried calling my name again, concern and anguish leaking through his voice. I couldn't hear him - rather, I didn't hear him - but I mindlessly nodded as a soft affirmation, eyes focusing on the light blue veins that crisscrossed beneath the pale sheet of skin on his face. His whispers were like silk - smooth and comforting - and his hands clung to mine like how I was holding onto my bleak sense of rationality. 

His head nuzzled into the crook of my neck, deeply exhaling behind the shell of my ear. I mimicked his action, my own breath escaping into the open air as a delicate white tendril, before it slunk into the shadows into nothing. Noctis noticed the goosebumps littering my skin, his hands moving up my sides to warm me up, the sound of feathers snapping beneath our combined weight. I still hadn't spoken a word, my eyes wandering and afraid to meet his own. 

"Prompto - look at me, please," he whispered, lips ghosting over my shoulder, before a simple kiss was pressed to the junction of where my neck met my shoulder. My teary eyes drooped shut, before he tipped my chin so that I would face him, eyelids fluttering open to stare into pink-tinted whites and stormy amethyst orbs. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry - I didn't know he'd do this to you, I swear I will kill him; I want to kill him. Please just say something, anything I-," he rambled, tiny droplets slipping beneath the wrinkled etches and creases that lay below his sunken eyes.

"Where do I belong?" I whimpered, voice gravelly and thick with tears. The latter sighed, hiccupping slightly from the unshed sobs that were lodged in his throat, before he let his head fall onto my shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak, pausing momentarily, before exhaling again.

"You belong nowhere, but everywhere at the same time. You may not have the wings of an angel, but you have the soul of one. So kind and caring and I'm so lucky you're mine, too - you're so beautiful and so goddamn mine that I want to take you with me, keep you with me and make you my husband. I want you to be safe and happy because ultimately, I think - no, I know - that I love you more than my words could ever confess; from your charming smile to that gorgeous laugh, I don't think you need to belong anywhere; a place just needs to be made to house such a perfect being like you," he mumbled, voice trailing off to silence. My hands began to quiver and my grip loosened on our intertwined fingers.

"But I don't have a place made for me! I'm a no-good, waste of space; even more than I was before!" I yelled, eyes widening at my own outburst. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps and the obnoxious clatter of glass bottles made the both of us perk up. Noct's fingers slipped over my lips, silently telling me to keep quiet. Onyx miasma seeped in beside us, enveloping the two of us into a sphere of smoke. 

Noct had taken us back into the haunting apartment that had belonged to the both of us at some point. The two of us sat on the familiar carpet, tears springing to my eyes at the scent of the nostalgic living room. The light had flicked on, shadows slinking among the low glow of the ceiling lamp. Noct reached his pale hand out to slip beneath my round cheek, another moving to run over my stomach softly kneading the skin. I let out a gasp, eyes meeting his own, a small smile lingering on his lips. My own mouth hooked up into a grin, before he leaned forwards, pressing a gentle kiss against my lips. I melted into the kiss immediately, warmth spreading through me all the way to the tips of my fingers. We broke away, his hands immediately clamping onto my own as I leaned against him. He dipped his head down, pecking my ear. 

"This. This is where you belong, baby," he spoke, love and care seeping through each gentle syllable that was cast from his lips. He reached to press a feather-light kiss against my cheek, pushing me up so that we were facing each other. Glancing outside, he noticed how dark it had gotten. He squeezed my palms, smiling at me again. 

"It seems like I have to leave, before my parents anticipate where I am and where I've been. I love you honey, I'll be back whenever I can, but please - please stay here. I'll see you, I promise," he whispered, kissing me again before disintegrating into a sheet of inky splotches, which also vanished into the light.

I wrung my hands together, the dull ache in my back making me scrunch my eyebrows. The tingling sensation shivered along the links of my fingers, dripping down through my palms. I glanced downwards, breath hitching as I noticed what had happened and why this feeling was seeping through my limbs. My fingertips no longer had the distinct pigment of my skin, but were outlined in thin silver and the carpet's hue evident through my skin. 

Tears spilled over once again, a bittersweet smile lacing my lips. 

"I told you I didn't belong."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find the song 'LUNA' from the ffxv soundtrack and play it at the prompt for added effect

NOCT'S POV

I glanced up at the broad man that stood before me, his eyes fiery and enraged. He ground his jaw, the mangled skin loosely hanging and sagging from his chin, sickeningly swaying like a limp section of cloth. My gaze hardened at him, his ugly fingers gently stroking the onyx tinged wings that he ran his hands through, smiling at the splatters of red that were glued the ends of the structures. Mindlessly, he threw them at me, a flurry of black shrouding my vision, before the feathers all gently fell to the ground. Some kissed the floor, before evaporating into a pile of sunken ash that lay brokenly onto the palace floor. 

"Prince Noctis, back so early?" the elder mocked, eyebrows knitted together with a sinister smirk stitched onto his rumpled, chapped lips, the dry flaps of flesh ebbing away at the edge of his mouth, revealing the rotting set of teeth that settled crookedly within the blackening gums. I huffed, eyes thinning to slits as I followed his heavy footsteps that crushed the ebony wings. He snickered, mouth hooking up into his haunting grin, as his thick, lumbering fingers ran over the pale skin of my left cheek; this forced a shudder from my body, eyes squeezing shut as his nails slightly grazed the exposed skin of my neck, fingertips leading down to clutch the front of my blazer. The woven thread moulded into the crevices and creases of his burly hands, the strength of his grip slightly tensing as he wrung his hands even further into the material. My harsh glare was still trained on his blind eye that was a shell of white, the other a dark, hazy auburn with marbles of black swirled through. His yellow tinged tongue stuck out, wetting his disfigured lips.

"You're always too late, young prince," the elder spoke, a patronising shimmer to his words. I scowled in return, before hearing the uneven thudding of footsteps echo through the hall. The elder loosened his grip, before turning to glance at the cause of the noise. His greasy locks fell in front of his left shoulder as his smirk lined his lips, the hollow footsteps slowly approaching. 

"Noct," the brunette whispered, eyes wandering over to run over my face, before his eyelids slipped shut, knees buckling as they made contact with the floor. I cringed, hands immediately swiping away the elder's, before I hurried over to the man that was bent over, his breathing coming out in patches. He lifted his head, eyes stained red as the chocolate locks fell over his forehead, face contorted into wrinkles due to the intense pain he was clearly suffering. Our eyes met, but Gladio groaned again, one hand clutching his side, leaning on his other elbow. 

"Gladio? What's wrong?" I tried, hands moving to grab him by the shoulders, feeling him shudder when my fingers gently squeezed at his skin. He let a weak smile fall off of his lips, breath escaping in a sharp wheeze. Letting his other hands fall, I noticed how it was stained a dark crimson, a shocked gasp immediately emitting my mouth. 

"Gladio! Oh - Oh my God, I need to get you help, shit, fuck - fuck I," I stammered, attempting to hook my arms under his armpits to haul him up, but he shook his head brokenly. 

"No, no; you have to go to Prompto, he doesn't have long left. Please, please go to him," Hoseok heaved, his eyes slipping shut, before he passed out against the cold tiles of the palace floor. I immediately stumbled upwards, lurching forwards to send a glare at the older male in front of me. 

"You can tell that Prompto boy is my son, after all, he doesn't die very easily," the bastard spat. I growled lowly, watching his body become swallowed in the slate pigmented smoke, before I did the same, breathing becoming erratic as I thought of Prompto. 

[start the song here]

I was quick to get to the apartment, hearing the low whine coming from the living room. I bolted through the corridor, stopping in the hallway when illuminating crystal decorated the air as they remained suspended. Choked off sobs resonated through the eerily calm room, my eyes quickly finding the source. 

"Prompto?" I questioned, watching as the blonde haired boy lifted his head to glance at me with tear tracks running down his beautiful porcelain cheeks, before he shook his head with a wail slipping past his plush pink lips. He raised his hands to shelter himself away, but the two of us gasped, noticing that his limbs were now simple silver outlines, the smooth milky skin disintegrating into slivers of gold that slipped past our breaths, dancing along the air in magical streams. The rivulets intermingled and hung along the boy's quivering form, his scared eyes meeting my own confused ones. Prompto cautiously reached out for me, hands shaking as they outstretched in my direction. 

"No-oct, h-hold me tight-t, p-please,"he stammered, voice quivering and cracking. I was quick to comply, sliding to my knees onto the carpet next to him. I clinched his supple hands in mine, watching at how his transparent fingers clasped over my own. He chuckled bitterly, head craning into my neck as he folded his body into my own, a small kiss being planted onto his forehead, a few strands of his bangs tickling against my lips. Clinging to my side, Prompto giggled, another splinter of gold running up his arm to his shoulder, flowers of auburn and glistening gold seeping through the slowly dissipating skin. 

"Prom, I'm going to help you ok? Stay calm baby, we just have to m-," I started, using an arm to wrap around his waist to lift him up, but I was tugged down silently, feeling his tears stick to the exposed expanse of my pale neck. Wordlessly, the two of us sat in a sea of intricate gold, me watching Prompto's easing features as he snuggled even deeper into my hold, my arms swirling around his perfect figure. Unknowingly, tears began to slip down my cheeks, landing into the mop of luscious blonde hair. 

"I feel safest in your arms," he whispered, eyes remaining shut as a crack appeared on his face, intricate seams beginning to split across the flawless skin. I opened my mouth to speak, a strangled cry coming out of my mouth, making Prompto giggle breathlessly. 

"Noct?"

"Yes, my love?" 

"I'm so glad I saw you again. I saw you again before I died, all over again. I reminisced our time together; I remembered your kisses, your hugs, your sm-,"

"Prom, don't talk like that, I'm going to get you help! P-Prom, fuck, don't give up on me, you're everything I've got, p-please," I croaked, tears clogging my throat painfully and eyes bleary, holding him tight and twisting my head to look down at the smiling boy.

"I'm glad I get to die in your arms."

"Prompto?! Prom, no, you aren't dying! You aren't leaving me, you promise me you'll never leave - promise me! Prompto Argentum, promise m-,"

"W-Wow... you were actually bothered to say my full name, huh,"

"Yeah, and one day you're gonna be my husband, look at the ring on your finger!"

"But y-you dont have one," he whispered brokenly, hand ghosting over my ring finger, sadly gazing at the bare skin, no ring adorning the finger how Prompto's did. 

"I'll get one, I promise we'll actually get married, please, just make it. Prompto, no - no Prom-,"

"I love you so much, Noct. I will always love you; forever.

Farewell, dear Noctis."

I began to hyperventilate, hands caressing his face that oozed gold, his pink lips hooked into his infectious, bright smile, eyes forming crescents as he brought my head down, attaching our lips. The taste of his tears sent a tang along the length of my tongue, making me grip his hair tighter as our breaths mingled - flowed - together as one. 

Before the feeling was gone in a devoid of gold, the soft thump of Prompto's ring falling against the floor. 

I tried to grab the streaks of golden ribbons that decorated the room, desperately screaming for Prompto, before collapsing against the carpet with my head buried into my arms.

"My angel, why?"


	13. Chapter 13

PROMPTO'S POV

White. Everything was blank and noiseless, silence seeping into the fragmented skin that decorated my forearm. I sighed deeply, caressing the skin and watching shards disperse into the suffocating white emptiness, a shrill silence decorating each ounce and morsel of space. I stood there, longingly staring out into the hollowness, a lone tear slipping down my fractured cheek. Golden streaks lathered and smothered the blinding blank space, aurelian slithers fading to glistening golden orbs, slowly disintegrating to nothing. 

This - this torturous place was my punishment. The silence beckoned my madness, hours passing as a bleak blur of nothingness. 

And yet, his name still fell from my lips in a soft whisper, lips tangled between a sob and a smile.

NOCT'S POV

My hands curled around nothing, soft hands no longer intertwined with my own in a grip that was strong, yet still so fragile. I hadn't realised the drips of tears that had run all the way down my neck and seeping into my garments. Pain bubbled through me, eyes stinging and blood surging through my veins. My hands lay heavy on my lap as burnished gold sat atop my trousers; a lingering scent of lavender and honey wafting through my nose from Prompto's clothing. A sob wretched through my throat - a pained scream leaving my lips as my weight fell forwards, forearms slamming against the floor. I clasped my fingertips around the ring that lay on the floor, closing my pale hand over the cool metal. My throat constrained painfully as another shriek ripped through the silence, eyes clamping shut as the air suddenly became heavy and dense. Through the sadness, anger ripped and tore at my insides, grim growls humming between cries. I couldn't resist the urge to tear my claws through the cream space of soft fabric beneath me, frustration injecting it's way through all of the other emotions, casting an indescribable surge of resentment through me. 

With a final snarl, I ground my teeth and made my way to the person who started all of this.

[grim imagery ahead] 

I slunk into the shadows - black, inky smog disintegrating as I returned to the familiar dark throne room. The stench of rotting flesh shrouded the humid air around me, forcing my mouth to scrunch into fine wrinkles that carved into the soft skin of my cheeks. I grunted, horns and claws protruding from their designated body parts. Growling, I noticed the presence of the oaf that had harmed Prompto, my eyes burning holes into his ugly face. Layers of fat slung from his jaw, jagged slashes forming thick, crusty scabs along the wrinkled skin. He chortled, blind eye covered with a milky white residue. I hissed, the familiar frustration searing beneath my skin. 

The overgrown scumbag grinned again, his hands tightening over a rusted silver chain that slithered along the floor. With a low grunt, he yanked the metal and the item it was attached to made my stomach flip.

Familiar brown hair was now stained a murky crimson, strands glued together with globules of encrusted blood. Slithers of silver tangled all over the mangled body, his neck hanging loosely from the bone as tears of skin attempted to cover the murderous hacks at the caramel flesh. Cold, hollow eyes stared up at me, jaw ripped downwards, revealing a split along the cheekbone and numerous fractured bones sticking out from his jawline. Claw marks ladened his chest; deep, animalistic stabs ripping open the smooth skin, mountains of residual skin forming around the edges with viscous red still seeping from the wounds. The chain coiled around his torso - onyx and lavender kissing the marred flesh from the bruising that the metal had caused. Rivulets of sinfully beautiful blood had begun dripping into the floor, the taller man yanking on the chain, only to chortle at the sickening way the once smiling boy's head lolled freely on the splitting neck. 

The man laughed, letting go of the silver and I watched the body slam to the floor with a heavy thud, anger and vomit rising in my system.

"You want to know what the best thing was?" He smirked freakishly, eyes glinting with a dangerous twinkle.

"What, you bastard?! You killed him, you - you killed Gladio... he didn't deserve this! You sick fuck, you-," I attempted, hands shaking as I reached out to touch my mangled friend.

"He was a screamer, just like my stupid son when this beautiful brunette ripped off his wings - just like how I loved slashing right through his throat. The best bit - oh, the best bit - was when I drank the fucking blood like tomorrow was never going to come. He tasted so -,"

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, eyes burning with the feeling of tears, familiar stinging singeing my waterline.

"No, Prince, it will be you who will be silenced. Now, bow before your father and pay for your sins," the elder whispered, rotten teeth being exposed by the ugly smile that burdened his lips.

My eyes widened at the mention of my father, watching his long, extravagant cloak brush against the polished floor sent shivers down my rigid spine. The auburn fabric blended in well with the floor, deep mahogany shoes forming that contrast between clothing and flooring. I gulped, my father's stern expression bleeding into sheer shame and frustration. The light claps of his footsteps halted, before he sauntered to my right, his walk slowly evolving into a menacing prowl. Sensing his anger, the warm sensation of him behind me caused me to freeze up. Slipping his claws over my neck, I clenched my fists tightly at my sides, eyes meeting Gladio's vacant gaze.

"Do you wish to say goodbye, Noctis?" He asked, voice as shallow as his morality

"I-I-,"

"Very well," he concluded, hands skimming over my shoulders and claws catching the threads that stuck up along the material.

My equilibrium was knocked when a forced slammed against the back of my legs and sent me to the floor. With a yank, my head flew back and the cold breeze of my father's breath washed over my exposed neck as his fingers clinched my collar. 

"Remember the last time I did this? Your mother was right where you were and the woman is where that boy is now. Are you ready, boy?"

"No - no! Please, no, father, no!"

"Say hello to your own little slut in purgatory for me. That piece of shit wasn't worth anything anyways," he spat venomously, hand covering my eyes as I screamed into the silence, a sudden stabbing of my father's nails slitting my temple open.

.

.

.

.

"Noct?"

**Author's Note:**

> i also have a wattpad : cute-namjoonie and im more active on there so drop a message about anything! thanks for the support~~


End file.
